encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Bagong Pagsubok
The New Test is the 52nd episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. This episode continues with Chapter 24 and begins with a new chapter, Chapter 25. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaBagongPagsubok. Plot Lakan picks some fruits for his friends and family in Encantadia to present it as gifts. Danaya asks why he left Encantadia, Lakan reveals his wife died and he left out of grief. Meanwhile, Pao Pao is surprised because he has aged Amihan explains to him that it was the cause of the Ikalimang Brilyante. He wanted to return to his original form. Amihan tells Pao Pao to command the gem to revert back to his original form. Pao Pao becomes amazed of what happened and they proceed to return to the camp. Pao Pao doesn't want to walk anymore so he asks Amihan to just return to the camp by vanishing. Pirena scolds the chief for creating enemies because of their cruel rules. The chief continues narrating what had happened. Adhara gained the respect and trust of the prisoners by being their voice towards the officials governing Carcero. Adhara fought for their rights as prisoners stating that they deserve to be treated equally because they are also Diwatas. Kabanata 25: Ang naganap na pag-aaklas sa Carcero. Title translation: Chapter 25: The Revolt took place in Carcero. Orthana reported to the chief the coup d'etat the chief was angered when she informed her too late. The chief thought of a possible solution, she had informed Amihan of what is going on. She informed Adhara that she will battle a fellow prisoner named LilaSari. As Adhara prepared for her upcoming battle, her friend told her about the story she heard about LilaSari. LilaSari was born during the reign of Cassiopea, even on her infancy stage she is already recognized as a beautiful Diwata however, anyone who sees her face would turn into a stone. Her mother allowed Cassiopea to adopt her for her own good. Cassiopea gave her a mask so that no one would be affected of her curse. Cassiopea trained her how to battle but her way of fighting goes to the extent of killing her training opponent but despite Cassiopea's advises, she remained stagnant with her beliefs. LilaSari wished to become Cassiopea's successor however her nasty attitude caused her to turn her down as her next successor unless she changes her ways. Hurt by Cassiopea's words, she went on a killing rampage on the night Cassiopea was away. Cassiopea returned to Lireo disappointed over LilaSari giving into her weakness. Cassiopea hoped that she would change the fate written already in her palms but she didn't do anything to make a change. Until dawn, they fought each other but she ended up losing to Cassiopea who taught her everything she had knew. Cassiopea was left no choice but to use the Inang Brilyante to send LilaSari to Carcero so that she will no longer hurt anyone. After many years of being imprisoned in Carcero, LilaSari was brought out to become the opponent of Adhara. The Bandidos came to Lireo to give respect to King Hagorn and Queen Pirena after . Hagorn then asked Agane if the Askano, Barbaros and Mulawins have come to pledge their loyalty to them. Agane replies that none of them have shown up yet. Hagorn tells her to inform them especially the Mulawins to pay respect to them or he will wipe off their entire race from existence. Major Events Trivia Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 11 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes